


The Return

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Avon, on Gauda Prime, makes Servalan an offer





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a version of the suggested 'Avon returns/Napoleon escapes from Elba' plot of the proposed sequel, but developed differently.
> 
> The action takes place over a number of years

Avon no longer cared what would happen to him.  
He was a Federation prisoner, his associates, friends, whatever he cared to define them as, were dead, at least partially through his misjudgement. Blake, too, it appeared, was also dead. Avon would never know now whether Blake had betrayed his own cause – meaning that there was nothing left for Avon to believe in … if he had ever believed in anything– or whether it had been a misunderstanding… given recent events all too plausible.  
The door of the cell opened. Avon, lying impassive on the bed, did not bother looking to see who it was.  
‘You asked to see me,’ a familiar voice said.  
‘Yes, Commissioner,’ he said blandly. A last flicker of defiance to provoke – anything to escape his predicament.  
‘So formal Avon?’ Servalan replied.  
‘That is what you are,’ Avon replied in a flat tone, despite the pleasure of being able to summon her. She would give him the release he required… whatever that was. ‘And what you are likely to remain.’ Now, when he looked at her to see her reaction, he saw the barely masked fear that his statement was indeed correct. One last bit of influence he possessed then. He felt a wisp of hope… for what?  
Servalan recovered her composure, approached. Avon acknowledged what he felt towards her – desire, yes, a challenge though different from that which Blake had posed – and sudden loathing. Travis and his motivations he could understand, Krantor, Blake, Zukan and many of the others of various sides and intents too – but not Servalan.  
‘You do not understand how such things work.’  
‘A Commissioner on Helotrix, a Commissioner still… What brought you here?’ Trying to get a reaction: she of all people would understand what he wanted, possibly more so than he presently did.  
‘You of course, and what you can offer me. Why did you ask for me?’  
‘You are the one person left who cares what happens to me. I don’t.’ But, Avon reflected, knowing he was letting his mind drift, there were people who had expressed gratitude for what he had done – and others who might regret his passing. Having people say they enjoyed hearing about his exploits was more pleasing than he had expected – as was the possibility that he would be a passing mention in the history books in various places. Not quite what he had expected to achieve, but it would have to do.  
‘I could offer you … something. What could you offer me?’  
‘What you want – Orac.’  
‘Why?’ She was suddenly alarmed. ‘And how would I know it was the real one?’  
‘The others – including Blake – are dead.’  
‘So Arlen told me. She claimed you shot Blake.’  
‘Past tense?’  
‘She was not… effective. Dead rebels have little use. Why give me Orac?’ Genuine curiosity.  
‘I cannot see my own future. Who else, apart from us two knows what it is capable of, who could make anything like full use of what it has to offer. You have access to more resources – however limited they are – than I now ever will.’ He #wanted# to provoke.  
‘And you are a Federation prisoner. What will the rebels say about what you did?’  
‘Possibly – that the Federation #say# that I shot Blake. Perhaps they will accept that I shot a bounty hunter going by the name of Roj Blake and in either case the truth is something else.’ There were enough rumours of Blake for one more to be considered as illusory as the rest.  
‘What would you want in return?’  
‘Nothing – beyond an escape from this.’ Avon indicated the cell they were in. ‘I never wanted to be a rebel. Blake attempted to make me into one, and the Federation put a price on my head.’ The statement was true – as far as it went. A faint glimmer of a future came to him… but then the shadows again… not just because he was with Servalan.  
Servalan considered the matter. ‘True. Would exile to a planet like Aristo, with a computer laboratory – and a companion if you wish, suffice? In return for not causing further damage to the Federation, and passing on the fruits of your activity: the Liberator did hold the breach against the aliens. You can then develop what you will.’  
‘I don’t care. Send me to Cygnus Alpha, give me some toys to play with, execute me, I am totally uninterested.’ Anything so long as it meant leaving this imprisonment… and being free of Servalan. He would prefer what she had just offered – though there would be restrictions… which he would enjoy working around. Hope was a futile illusion.  
‘Oh, Avon.’ Servalan smiled and reached out to touch him, but he was unresponsive, managing to disguise the increasing disgust he now felt. ‘You are too… useful to waste.’  
‘I destroyed two ships, was responsible for the death of my crew, killed Blake the rebel. I am very useful to the Federation. Take Orac – see whether it will help you more than it helped us.’ Which might depend upon what it was asked to do.  
‘Oh Avon…’ She was clearly distressed at his attitude. That he was able to elicit #some# response, even from Servalan, was a small comfort.  
‘You have caused me much pain: the less time I spend with you the better.’ That also was true.  
‘Give me the location of Orac – I will see what I can do.’

****

‘Does this suit?’ Servalan asked.  
“Here” was an abandoned but still serviceable research centre – possibly if the Federation did not abandon so many of its projects it would have fewer problems. Companions were promised – if not, Avon knew he could summon them. The mental darkness of the prison cell on Gauda Prime had gone.  
‘As a prison, it will do.’ With his time on the Liberator he had appreciated at least some of the localities visited more than just being #off the ship.# On Xenon he had come to enjoy “the countryside” in small doses at least, and had even allowed himself to be persuaded to go collecting berries and suchlike from the local area with Danya and the others, even the occasional picnic. And he had enjoyed that last walk through the near-autumnal forests of Gauda Prime – possibly in part because he knew it might lead to the end of everything, and that the trees would survive regardless. Avon doubted whether Servalan would understand such things.  
‘You will not try and overthrow the Federation?’  
‘I was never a rebel as Blake was.’ Which was, perhaps, not entirely true, or had been only in the early stages of his association with Blake: it had been the challenge posed that he had followed, not Blake himself. Blake had understood that, at least some of the time, appealing to Avon’s curiosity, and the prospect of a job well done was the best approach. ‘There are other rebels. Why should I interfere in what they do?’ He could always bend the spirit of the agreement while obeying its letter: the Federation as an entity was different to its leadership – whatever the latter thought, and there were always administrators willing to cooperate: and changing the system was not overthrowing it. ‘And Blake’s true fate will remain shrouded in mystery – as he might have wanted.’ Others had been taking on the role of rebel leader since the War, inspired by the dream that had been Roj Blake – a role the rebel might, have he lived, come to accept. Gauda Prime was a place of bounty hunters and confused loyalties and Federation forces #had# been going in – the events, if ever they became part of general knowledge, would be argued over to no conclusion. Avon smiled. ‘They’re talking of abandoning the Pylene 50 project. You will be associated with failure.’  
‘The trick with such a project is leaving before it is closed, so the failure can be blamed on others.’ Servalan replied with a smile: she seemingly did not realise she no longer had any hold over him. ‘I have my plans.’  
‘I will not wish you luck – but I hope you enjoy the challenge.’ He was willing to make that offer to anyone.  
Servalan looked at him with amusement. ‘I think, perhaps #that# is what we share – enjoyment of seeing what can be done and how we can manipulate it to our advantage or because it amuses, rather than the possessing.’ She smiled. ‘What I said on Sarran – imagination our only limit.’  
‘Perhaps you are right.’ The statement was probably partially correct, insofar as it went – and he would not manipulate things in the way she did. ‘Goodbye Servalan.’ Avon would ensure that they did not meet again.

****

Servalan’s anger was palpable even over the communications link.  
‘What has happened to Orac? It worked for a while, and now seems to be a box of junk which does nothing more than an ordinary computer. You tricked me with an illusion as on Malodaar, and have done so again.’  
‘I have not tricked you – that is Orac-the-object as the younger Ensor promised you.’ Barring the rearrangements Avon had made out of curiosity – his own or Orac’s.  
‘What happened then? It worked for a while as Ensor and you promised, and now does not.’  
‘I don’t know. Or rather I do, after a fashion.’ Avon was amused at the situation. ‘You have made a common mistake: you confused “Orac-the-computer” with its physical presence.’ Moloch had made a similar error. ‘And you are wrong about what happened on Malodaar. Although I did set out to trick you, Orac was on the planet, briefly.’ Sensing Servalan’s puzzlement, Avon explained. ‘Just as Central Control moved to Star One, so Orac is now somewhere else. Your guess is as good as mine as to where.’ Avon suddenly missed Vila – it had been his question, after the events at Central Control, after all that had led to this. Orac had found the idea intriguing, and had developed a plan with Avon. Belkov’s satellite had provided further ideas … and there had been other sources, including Servalan herself. The temporary transfer on Malodaar had been a practice run.  
‘I will come and…’  
‘Don’t bother,’ Avon interrupted, and shrugged. ‘Orac will do #exactly# as it pleases – I have no control over it. I will not bother the Federation – I gave you my word I would not do so.’ If she did come he and the companions he had already summoned had set up a sufficient system of diversions and mirrors – to use a phrase of Vila’s in describing his tricks – to confuse her. They could be gone before she realised what was happening. ‘Good bye Servalan – Orac may well get in touch, but I will not.’  
He broke the link, and enjoyed the pleasure of doing so.

‘What shall we do now Avon?’  
‘Are you doing as I asked?’ The computer link flickered.  
‘It is a fascinating challenge, better than many you have given me previously.’  
‘Flattery will get you nowhere.’  
‘A statement of fact cannot flatter.’  
‘Nor be insolent.’ Recalling a conversation overheard.  
‘That as well,’ Orac replied. ‘Servalan’s requests are trivial and show a lack of what is called imagination.’ A few moments’ pause. ‘You did not say #we# were in communication.’  
‘I was not asked… and I no longer find her interesting. Continue your stated intent of causing her problems and inconveniences.’ The computer apparently had various motives for this – Ensor’s original programming, Servalan’s responsibility for the deaths of both Ensors, and her continued disruption of its activities among others. Various other senior administrators would also find their activities also affected, mostly to their detriment.  
‘Have you considered the next set of clues to be placed?’  
‘Yes. Consider these possibilities, and provide some more suggestions for consideration…’  
The idea had come to Avon shortly after coming to this base, when Orac had made contact. Terminal had been a trap set up to bring Avon there through clues and whispers; Orac had located Blake on Gauda Prime through the pattern of infinity – the image was better than the explanation – and now Avon was doing something similar. He had a dual intent – both to bring like-minded but unknown to him researchers to his base and to encourage the oppositions to the Federation, of whatever form, to come up with coherent plans that would lead them eventually to replace the Federation with something more generally acceptable. While the negotiations with Zukan and the others had come to nothing, linking up the opposition did have possibilities. Something Blake in the old days would have at least understood.  
‘To be discussed or passed on?’  
‘Both – and if people come up with ideas independently, encourage their development – or contact among them if appropriate. Some programming works best if the end is considered first – and one is prepared to change the route if it is more practical or “better” … and the new Federation, when it is ever created will be different to what the rebels now imagine. And,’ Avon added, ‘consider options such as the Teal-Vandor collaboration for resolving disputes, and disseminate how the independent planets and groupings deal with matters of differences of opinion – violence is often a last resort.’  
‘You consider yourself a rebel?’  
‘No – not in the sense Blake and Cally were and some of the others are: but I have become associated with the opposition.’ He considered various present possibilities. ‘What I have here, and others coming here, providing our services to those who wish to make use of them for due payment is what I set out to achieve … and if that means helping the rebels and opposition groups, rather than the Federation administration, so be it.’  
‘The Federation has to deal with issues of scale. To create something like the Teal-Vandor collaboration, even for debate, will take longer than most rebels allow for – and involve activities, sometimes apparently minor or having no direct bearing on achieving the goal. And Blake and the Liberator-Xenon group can continue to serve as indirect foci for encouraging the opposition as a whole to negotiate or arrange what they wish to achieve.’ As on other occasions the computer was switching between several discussions.  
‘Continue developing what has been discussed and encourage others to contribute.’ Avon half-remembered various conversations from his travels. ‘Sometimes on our travels we came across versions of ourselves – myths and many times retold tales, what we could or should be or taking on the roles the tellers wished us to have…’ Avon wondered whether perceiving this divergence and separation between what he was and the heroic figure he was made out to be was one reason why Blake had not returned to prominence after the war: he did not feel he could live up to the image of himself. That Avon could understand and accept.  
‘You wish to make use of these… “shadow puppets” for your purposes? An interesting challenge… The concept can be included in the computers’ reorganising of the systems.’  
‘Bear in mind Orac that people prefer to have at least the illusion of control over significant areas of their lives, and to achieve short term goals, even if doing so delays the longer term ones.’  
‘The areas which computers handle best are those which people are mostly perfectly happy to delegate to them, and those which humans are most interested in are of no more than passing concern to the sentient computers. There is no, or very limited, conflict of interest.’  
Avon laughed.  
‘Why is my statement funny?’

****

Avon enjoyed the challenge of creating a research base: he made use of many sources, including the XK series and even Terminal – there was an occasionally stated intent among the researchers who joined him that a forward base be established on the anomalous planet, the history of which seemed to be far more complex than Tarrant had been aware of. That would be something for the future: presently getting suitable persons to the planet and then marketing their individual and collective skills was the priority. There were far more people like Ensor, Belkov and Justin, operating as individuals outside “official” awareness, selling their skills to those who were willing to use them, than might be expected. A number were willing to come to Avon’s world, and a range of bases started developing, pursuing particular areas of research – and several commercial research companies and a few university departments indicated they were willing to relocate or to set up outposts when developments were sufficiently advanced.  
It amused Avon to go to Freedom City and discuss with Krantor and his equivalents in charge of other establishments how their system worked as an appropriate model. Krantor was willing to gloss over their previous encounter – as he said, if there #was# going to be a challenge to his operations, it was preferable that it should be a spectacular one. A deal was arranged for the provisions of services: whether to those based on Freedom City itself or indirectly for those who came there looking for the information that could be found. Having an outpost of Freedom City on Avon’s planet was a minor price to pay – and it did mean that some protection would be provided.  
Various others came to the planet by invitation or chance – including some farming communities from planets now unsuitable without the climate control provided by Star One – and the agricultural research centre and agricultural college they required were readily established. The communities on the planet were now virtually self sufficient, and involved in various interstellar trading networks.

Developing and maintaining the “shadow versions” of the Liberator-Scorpio group proved interesting – though they were also developing to some extent of their own accord, the product of people’s imaginings, able to do whatever they wanted, whether or not it was practical, or serving as a focus for defining what could or should be done. There were also what were recognised as semi-legendary version untouched by reality – and which had, to some extent, been extant when Blake had been active. Occasionally Avon wondered whether these shadows would persist even after it was logically accepted that their progenitors would no longer be active or even alive.  
What he was involved in creating was something that would enable the oppositions to the existing regime to define their goals and achievements and which could evolve – and if “Blake’s message” was to resolve issues locally, negotiate on the larger scale, and find ways of manipulating what was objected to from within the administrative system, it was proving fairly successful. The Federation were having difficulty in countering the shadow-Liberator and Xenon group, as their fate was not known.  
The shadow-Servalan was a slightly more tricky entity to develop – as Avon had to work around “Commissioner Sleer” without getting her to react – and possibly to be even aware of her doppelganger’s existence. The circumstances of “President Servalan’s” death on Geddon were such that there was also an ambiguity as to what had happened.

****

Avon now only occasionally thought about his time on the Liberator and Xenon. Something seen or heard would remind him of his associates and others he had met, and there were occasional dreams and memories, and contacts from the old days. There were also those occasions when Orac was in touch, sometimes to develop aspects of the shadow versions. He did not feel guilt or regret, but now he had another life, of the kind that had once been his ambition. He now considered the base, which was being developed into a respected research centre, and now one of several on the planet, home. Even the Federation calendar was not always relevant – considered mainly for some personal and public celebrations, communications with elsewhere and suchlike.  
They provided a range of specialist services to “all those who required their services and were sufficiently reputable” – which allowed a certain level of neutrality that both the Federation authorities and opposition groups accepted, as they did with places such as Freedom City. Their equivalents and outposts elsewhere were pursuing similar plans of action were some of the planets and groupings which were officially in the Federation’s domains – survival by not being noticed or drawing attention to themselves, as Vila would have said, and superficially cooperating with the various sides, particularly when their representatives were in the vicinity.  
The Federation, in some aspects at least, was being transformed into something that was generally acceptable, partly through the activities and influence of Avon’s group. As was occasionally said, the changeover might well be slower than what the opposition wanted, but was likely to cause less unpleasantness all round. In particular Avon promoted what became known as the Scorpio Option – not that anyone would recognise the particular significance of the name – the development of longer term strategies and coordination among the various opposition and neutral groups. Several persons in the opposition were also now taking on roles within the administration or positions of influence on it, and there were likely to be more, all indirectly influencing developments. Someone, in discussing the situation, used the analogy of a patchwork quilt being gradually constructed, each patch at present independent, and the description seemed reasonably apt. Avon’s group provided various of the technical services required, rather than participate directly in the process.

There were occasional visits and contacts from those who were involved in the rebel movement and wished to know about Blake and the others – partly because of the “shadow Blake and others” – always heard of at third hand or more, partly influenced by what Avon and Orac were contributing to the various opposition groups. Avon helped those he could, and did his best to avoid disillusioning them. Occasionally he could almost hear Blake telling him he was being sentimental – but he had a responsibility of sorts towards them. Reflecting on the successes that the Liberator-Scorpio group had had, and stating that Blake had sometimes been too passionate about his cause and occasionally had a tendency to let the end justify the means was usually accepted. Suggestions were considered, adopted, or served as the basis for further development.  
There were still stories of what “the most famous group of rebels” were doing floating independently through the various networks and passing discussions. Some were old stories recycled, and occasionally changed, or actions by others reassigned. A number were actually devised by Avon himself, or he provided details of some otherwise almost forgotten event that was then elaborated upon. He did not always admit who he was, and on occasion, from the stories repeated across the networks, he was presented as either Avon or Blake. He had decided he would accept the duality – it would allow him to propose some of the reforms and changes that were necessary.  
However much the authorities might disclaim the “participation” of Avon, Blake and the others they suffered from not being able to confirm their actual fate. To some extent, though, they were fading out, as new opposition figures gained prominence or were denounced by the authorities. Occasionally Avon wondered how long the stories of the group would persist independently of any actual activity by them.  
With the help of Orac, other sentient computers – of which there were seemingly a number – and others involved with computers, it was also possible to change the Federation’s computer strategies in subtle manners, including the selection criteria for recruitment into the administration to favour those sympathetic to reform. There was much planning and the full impact of what was being done would only be observed in the longer term – the Federation was a large organisation and it would take time to change the structures. The administration would not be fully aware of what was going on until the process came visibly into operation – and the opposition, while agreeing to the changes, might well find themselves having to accept the practicalities rather than promoting their rhetoric. Avon enjoyed this part of “helping the rebellion” most.

When someone at one of the planet’s discussion meetings – already colloquially called a council – said that if they were so inclined it would be a matter of “when” not “if” they could apply to formally join the Federation it was taken as a practicality rather than humorous as the speaker had intended. It was decided to discuss the matter with their usual contacts and outposts. Avon was pleased at the development – he had succeeded in his original intents – even as he recognised the possible problems and threat to himself.  
Deliberately and almost imperceptibly Avon started “allowing” others to take the lead in the administrative activities. He was not old but he had done a sufficient stint, and preferred being a project leader and organiser to being the head of an organisation – though he advised when asked. Besides, he was still “known” from the old days so there might be an occasion when he would have to leave abruptly. He also wanted to go exploring again at some point.

****

Then, finally came the moment he had been expecting and, he admitted, almost dreading. Servalan got in touch, wanted to meet him.

He recognised her – she was attractive still, even given the passage of time.  
‘You have been successful with what we arranged all those years ago.’  
It was obvious that she was not aware of the range of activities he was now involved in – which would work to his advantage.  
‘Yes: and you?’  
‘Servalan has been forgotten, and Sleer has advanced… somewhat.’  
That Avon and Orac had been observing her career, such as it was, and manipulating it – and that of various others of the Federation administration – would not be admitted. To some extent their careers had been manipulated to keep the Federation moving towards a more accepted policy.  
‘What brings you here?’ Something within him was awakening again – he wanted the challenge she posed – even if he would have preferred that provided by Blake and others.  
‘Partly to see how you were doing… and you are needed.’  
Avon felt an anticipatory frisson – but knew he would at least investigate what was suggested.  
‘What for? You must be aware of what we on this planet offer and what we expect in return.’ That the inhabitants offered a range of specialist services was “officially known”, but not their full extent.  
‘The Federation needs Blake again.’  
‘Why – and how do you intend doing it, knowing he is dead, and given the age that he would be now? Though,’ Avon admitted, ‘there is no proof and there are rumours enough of what he – and the rest of the group – are doing.’  
‘The great illusion, Avon. The Federation has changed… and there are those who would destroy it ’  
‘Devolution has its benefits,’ Avon replied. What some of the local rulers and those in opposition to the centre were promoting – and not just through his own influence however indirect. ‘Letting the centre deal with those things that are Federation wide and of interest to those who consider matters on such a scale.’  
‘That is not an issue,’ Servalan said. She indicated the fruit bowl on the table. ‘Let the locals look after … the shape of the fruit they export, and the particular way they elect their politicians. Much of the division between the centralists and the localists was there in the old days, at least in theory, and sometimes it swings one way, sometimes the other.’  
That Avon could accept, from what he had heard from various sources. ‘So what is the problem then?’  
‘There are too many leaders who wish to withdraw their planets from the Federation.’  
‘Give them what they want, and a measure of authority over fruit and whatever else is of interest and a few years later when they see the error of their ways, let them renegotiate. What is the problem with that means of resolution?’  
This happened on occasion.  
‘The mood is changing – there are those who are not going to back down, would rather let the whole destruct than renegotiate, and there are those at the centre who wish to destroy all the opposition rather than make use of it or divert it into other forms.’  
What Avon had been hearing from other sources – and some of the things he was involved in countering.  
‘So what could Blake do? What would you have him do?’ A distant memory of the speech he had given the Scorpio group on the way to Gauda Prime. A wisp of an idea came to him.  
‘I am loyal to the Federation,’ Servalan said.  
‘And to your own survival.’  
‘What else is there? I will do whatever it takes to keep the Federation together and maximise my power within it. Even Blake merely wished to change it rather than destroy it.’  
Once, Avon knew, he had been attracted by the danger and the challenge Servalan had presented – but something had changed, and not just the memory of his sudden dislike of her and her methods during their encounter on Gauda Prime. She did not understand what had driven Blake – or what motivated Avon himself, and the changes he had undertaken … and that too could be used against her.

****

Avon contacted Orac asking what he should do – possibly to justify what he #wanted# to do.  
‘If you stay where you are, you will live out the remainder of your natural life – barring the usual unforeseen accident, illness or similar. Go to or set up another similar place and there will be the slightly increased risks you can calculate – but you enjoy seeing such things develop. If you get involved in this activity you have a greater chance of influencing what will happen – but the length of your physical participation in the pattern of infinity is likely to be less.’ The computer occasionally made use of the phrase.  
‘Whatever I decide, how can I maximise my influence? Apart from what I have been doing so far and encouraging others to help me in some manner?’  
‘The answer depends upon what questions you ask and what you intend doing.’  
‘What do you suggest?’  
‘There is a statement that if one is unable to choose between two options toss a coin and one will know which way one wants the coin to fall before it lands.’  
Avon took out a coin, from one of his trips off-planet – and found he could not toss it.  
‘You wish to leave then.’  
‘So it would seem.’ Avon realised he was glad he had made the decision.  
‘I have found working with you, and those on the Liberator and Xenon base constructive – and variously with the others I have interacted with.’  
‘I could repeat the statement,’ Avon said, pleased with the computer’s admission, despite it being a non-answer, or a response to a slightly different question. He was being allowed to choose his own fate… though he wanted, slightly, to be convinced of the other option.  
‘Vila and Gan on occasion requested that I remember those I have worked with to future companions – I will do so. Your contributions will be of use, interest and benefit to many, whichever path you choose.’  
‘Thank you. Provide suggestions. And – you know what I am trying to promote here and elsewhere: can you help those so involved, whatever happens to me?’  
‘Yes, and in the longer term – your plans have merit, and you will be regarded as successful on various counts.’  
Avon accepted the computer was being diplomatic.  
‘Thank you.’

Avon, in his room, was lost in thought, wondering what he should do, what Blake and the others would have done… trying to call up a mental image of Blake.  
If he stayed here he could manipulate the situation more, perhaps even identify someone who could take on the role that he had intended for Blake by the time of the encounter on Gauda Prime. What he had created here would survive of itself whatever he did – the planet was economically viable and had an administrative structure… he could justify his choice to anyone who came and asked. But it might be interesting to see how things would develop here, and with the Council – now living up to its name – in his absence. Had he been planning for one last hurrah?  
Suddenly Avon visualised Blake as clearly as if he was standing in front of him. This was the Blake of the early days, still idealistic, willing to laugh and do things for the fun of it and because they could… What would this Blake do, recommend…?  
Jenna had said something once about some dreams being worth having.  
He knew how it would probably end for himself if he left … but he might be in a position to return: he needed the illusion of such a possibility.  
Avon realised he was playing with the coin of earlier… which way would Blake want it to fall? Vila would have had a double-sided coin – but heads or tails? Out of curiosity he looked at the mint-mark and reverse-design… probably most people occasionally collected some part of the variety, while the mix on a particular planet could say something about local trading patterns.  
Out of all the coins he could have picked he had selected one which had originated on Gauda Prime.  
He laughed… Blake had given him an answer of sorts… it was time to change the galaxy again.

Now to arrange things. He told his current associates he was getting involved in a special research project, and would be absent for a while. He was gratified at the praise he received for what he had done so far – though he sensed that some thought it was “time for a change anyway.” He did not resent the implication – as the saying went, better to leave while they said why or even said one had had a reasonable run, and while it was still enjoyable, than wait until the implication was why had he stayed so long. If, perchance, he survived and returned, he would provide a critique on what had happened here and to himself – and would probably get involved in organising further research centres.  
While he understood the likely consequences of what he was going to get involved with, he would still do what he could to survive… something Blake had quoted after his encounter on the planet after Gan’s death – Oneness must resist the Host. Avon knew what he had achieved, and what he would like to be remembered for – he had helped the rebel and opposition movement and been at least partially responsible for creating this place.

While he still had the freedom to do so he would contact Orac and consider the options.  
‘So what are your intentions and wants?’  
‘If it is possible I would like to see the transition to what has been discussed and is being arranged, and to return here. Otherwise – to counter the negative aspects of what Servalan and her like are likely to promote.’  
‘There are many paths through the pattern of infinity where the transition is achieved, and in a number of them you survive and return here – more if you consider the longer term and other options that involve delegation.’  
‘Thank you,’ Avon replied. He realised that he needed, on some level, to have at least the possibility of survival. Not that elusive illusion hope but the freedom to consider the longer term. ‘To what extent can you make use of the situation in which I am going to find myself? Whatever happens, delegate and discuss where possible. And – let the other rebels know that I am playing a complex game.’  
‘To some extent we will have to wait upon events and adapt. Communications between us are obviously likely to be indirect – and you may be asked to do things which do not have an immediately obvious purpose, and your suggestions and recommendations to me may not be pursued directly. What do you wish to do with the shadow figures?’  
‘Make use of them, as far as practical. What can be done with Servalan’s shadow? She will wish to make use of her version of Blake – a puppet that does her bidding rather than what Blake wanted.’ He owed the real Blake that.  
‘I will have to consider the possibilities for this interesting challenge. As it may not be practical to so state in the future, there has been much of interest in our interactions… and the path through the pattern of infinity which made use of Gauda Prime should have been otherwise calculated.’  
‘The… situation was complex,’ Avon replied, willing to make the statement in response to Orac’s admission.

****

There had been some truth in Blake’s comment long ago that the basis of Avon’s cooperation – apart from wanting the Liberator to explore the galaxy– was that he enjoyed developing and researching complex plans. Blake, when he #had# thought about such things would try and present his requests to Avon in the form of such challenges.  
On one level what was being done now was “just another complex challenge” though in a different format and to somewhat different ends to those Avon was used to.  
A particular challenge was how to appear to be doing Servalan’s bidding while actually carrying out a reforming strategy – and also keeping obscure the interactions with the opposition and with Orac and other sentient constructs and his interactions with the shadow figures.  
Occasionally Avon could even “think himself into” Blake – or what the other man might have done, before he had become obsessed by Star One and what he had then seen as victory. Not that Avon saw himself as Blake reborn – he had too strong a sense of his own personality to do so, and to carry out his present activities he needed to remain as Avon as well.  
What he found difficult to understand were the attitudes of some of the high-ranking administrators and politicians. Those who were carrying out their jobs – and indeed at times operated in parallel to the opposition in that they wanted to keep “the masses” quiet and not complaining or disrupting work patterns and the means were of no real importance – he could understand. Some were ambitious, flamboyant, making use of the perks and opportunities available, and who were willing to negotiate subtle trade-offs to ensure their goals, or were operating on multiple levels and various plans, not all of them mutually compatible, selecting upon events – and there were always likely to be factions and alternative viewpoints promoted.  
There would always be some level of indirect influence exchanging favours and suchlike, and most people would make use of the benefits of office if given the opportunity. Avon could also accept the distinction between the personally austere and those who “clamped down on perks and cooperation regardless of the consequences” or who were unable to distinguish between negotiating arrangements and corruption per se.  
Such things would continue regardless whoever was in charge, and at whatever level of administration was being considered – and would apply to Amagons, Space Rats, the senior figures on Freedom City and others who were operating logically according to their own lights.  
However the higher reaches of the ruling classes he was now encountering were something different. Those with whom Servalan was now involved in had an almost absolute disconnect with “everybody else” – if they wanted something, it would be done regardless of the cost, monetary or otherwise. Some were after power for its own sake, which, for some, included depriving others of such power and access to power even if they themselves did not make use of what they had. The Liberator had made occasional visits to Lindor – after Star One they had managed to variously miss Jenna and Blake there several times. President Sarkoff had mentioned in one discussion a quotation about power tending to corrupt and absolute power corrupting absolutely: the second part of which seemingly applied to a significant proportion of those among whom Avon now found himself. He still did not consider himself a rebel – but it was necessary to #do something# with these administrators… at least partially because they were self-serving and only pettily corrupt, and they were causing unnecessary damage and suffering.  
Avon expected that the geology which had produced Dorian’s chamber on Xenon could hardly be unique – but had had neither inclination nor, under the circumstances, the time to investigate it further. He was tempted to see whether an equivalent to could be found … but he would not wish to inflict some of those he encountered here on such a place – there might well be a reversal of the process, and the risks exceeded his minimal environmental concerns of causing minimal damage and possibly improving things.

The shadow figures were a challenge – and they were continuing to develop on their own accord as others contributed and discussed things, rather than merely as Avon and Orac planned: but there were always likely to be divergences between image and reality. Avon approved of some of the opinions associated with the group – and would have liked to undertake some of the activities which were being assigned to them. The Liberator was, as far as anybody was concerned and some of the tales related, still “somewhere out there” exploring and rallying the opposition – its fate would be forever unknown.

Servalan’s puppet Blake, however was not developing – not least because she gave every impression of merely using it as a tool to get herself back to power, and possibly to exert control on the population of the Federation. That when she achieved her goals she would then discard this tool, as she regarded it, and probably Avon himself, should he not have made due arrangements – was, given the evidence, almost certain. Avon was being subtly non-cooperative – if she had had the vision of using Blake to keep the Federation stable, a focus for indicating what people wanted and similar options he could have accepted the situation, come to some compromise with the two versions. He planned to leave before she attempted to bring her plans to completion and discovered how the structure of the Federation had been changed.

Servalan called up a text on the latest tales of the shadow opposition group.  
‘So how are you going to submerge the other shadow-Blake into our one Avon?’ she asked, demonstrating why she would never achieve the requested goal.  
‘Blake himself was never a puppet – though he could be manipulated to do some things… and as he was never officially declared dead rumours of him at a distance will persist, and will interact with what we are doing. This “other Blake” is the dreamer, the dream goes where it wants … imagination its only limit.’ Some part of him #wanted# to live that dream to the full, allowing others to use their imaginations as they wished… ‘Should you return to being Supreme Commander or President, Servalan, what would you do next?’ So he could develop the shadow Servalan – the one he #would# have been willing to work with freely – more.  
‘That is what I want to achieve – what more is there?’  
Servalan, Avon decided, would not understand that she had just admitted she had lost, or what she had lost, and why “her” version of Blake’s ghost would not succeed – and possibly why the Federation itself would change, even without what was being done to it on his part.  
He could almost hear Blake asking when he had become a rebel. On his first encounter with Blake Avon had spoken of others having the same opportunities as himself – that was what he now wished to develop, was doing with the help of Orac and the others.  
‘And #I# seem to have a shadow version.’  
‘Servalan was merely declared dead after the events of Geddon, so it is perhaps not surprising.’ Avon replied, smoothly – he had prepared for this situation. ‘You wish to make use of her?  
‘She now appears to be a reformer – and some of the administrators appear, foolishly, to support her.’ There appeared to be more than “some.”  
‘Why foolishly? Granting the masses their desired reforms – however trivial – is likely to ensure their loyalty to the Federation. You wish to merge the dream Blake into your version – why not do the same with this other Servalan? Imagine the support you would have through pursuing this strategy…’  
Avon could see she was tempted, would encourage her to be persuaded.  
‘I will have to consider it.’ Servalan smiled. ‘I have something to show you.’

****

It was strange, almost eerie, to see Orac’s original casing again. Avon ran his fingers over the plastic box surrounding the inner workings – it had not been maintained, and he could see dust within. Wherever Orac “was” Avon would take the casing with him.

‘You said that Orac had transferred out of it: how do I get it to return?’ Servalan asked, demonstrating the limitations in her computer knowledge – which Avon had made use of at times.  
‘There are certain creatures which have a hard shell, and when they are growing, they … discard their current shell and their skins then harden into a new larger one.’ Avon was not entirely sure of the process: he had limited interest in natural history.  
‘So what?’ Servalan asked.  
‘When you took control of Orac it “fitted” its casing… now that it has developed… elsewhere, it probably will have a different format.’ Orac had admitted that it changed its programming to suit current requirements and developments – and that it had developed since the parting of the ways. Avon was not quite certain whether Orac actually still had a physical presence, rather than making use of whatever link or link was to hand.  
‘Can you… make contact using this?’  
‘I don’t know.’ Avon admitted. ‘And #you# have to consider whether #you# wish to make use of this means of approach.’  
‘Why shouldn’t I?’  
‘Ensor knew you were likely to double cross him in some way – and may well have programmed in something into this structure and its operating programs to counteract what you intended doing then. I do not know if this has happened- and would not necessarily be able to resolve the issues arising.’ Avon had never asked Orac whether it had such programs installed – it would have been discourteous in a way. Orac and the other sentient computers had as much right to … such “privacy” as he himself and others desired.  
‘The programming was installed … a long time ago, you are a computer expert, and things have changed. Besides I am now Sleer not Servalan.’  
Avon decided not to disillusion her as to the flaws in her argument. He had warned her – and Orac had opinions of its own, whatever it had actually been programmed to do.

‘Yes,’ Orac said, via Avon’s alternative line of communication, ‘I am modifying what is presented to Servalan in response to her ambitions – limited as they are.’  
‘Being Supreme Commander or President limited?’ Avon asked with amusement.  
‘The President gives an order – but the chain of command is long and the order gets distorted and repurposed. At least some of the negative intents of the higher administration are abandoned, thwarted or not pursued as a result. The Federation’s regional and planetary delegates also mostly have a strong sense of self-preservation – and cooperation with the locals tends to involve less work, or even potential damage to themselves, than imposing on them. And, partially through your encouragement, those who support reform and even the opposition are involved at various levels of the Federation administration. They are drawing in others of a similar temperament and view.’  
‘Orac – do you find your original housing familiar or strange?’ Avon asked, out of genuine curiosity.  
‘Yes… to both. Do you find it strange to be both Avon and the shadow-Blake?’  
Fair exchange.  
‘In some ways – yes to both.’ Avon decided to describe what he felt. ‘Orac – if my path leads me back to the base, having achieved some transformation of the Federation, I would be pleased: but if not, I am glad I had the time there.’ He accepted that it was still a wanted illusion.  
’I cannot tell which path you will follow – only that what was created there will succeed, at least partially because of your actions, and what we are doing here will likewise succeed, for the same reasons.’  
‘Thank you – I presume in the sense of many people being required for success.’ He would not ask whether “cannot” meant not presently knowing, or not being willing to say. He had read stories of those attempting to avoid their fate creating it or destroying what they wanted to preserve – and wished to have whatever freedom to choose his path through the pattern of infinity was being allowed.  
‘Yes. And I will monitor the planet and ensure a successful future for what you have set out to do, there and here. We have a significant overlap of interests in maintaining its existence, and in achieving what you are doing here.’  
‘Thank you I am glad to have had the opportunity of working with you – most of the time.’  
‘You prefer to be answered back creatively, and at times to be intrigued – and accept others have their own agendas.’  
Avon laughed. ‘There is an element of truth in that,’ he admitted.  
‘So how do you wish to proceed?’  
Avon let ideas flow through his mind, considered the possibilities. ‘There are logical reasons for having the Federation in some form – common standards, facing another invasion, all the rest of it – but how much can be devolved to the regions and local groupings? And how much of a disconnect can be introduced between the Federation high administration and the general administration of the Federation, thus allowing the powers and responsibilities to transfer or be delegated to the opposition?’  
‘Eventually the senior administrators would notice they were having no effect – and you want the reformers within the system to have such access when they take over overtly.’  
‘The reformers will bring back to the centre what has been delegated to them – or will make use of it locally. Given that the upper echelons of the present administration are more interested in machinations than the machinery of administration they may not be aware of what they are losing for some time. In fact,’ Avon said with a laugh, ‘many of them are happy to delegate what they see as the boring aspects of day to day administration to those closer to where it is applied– and they do not ask why the disruption is less.’  
‘That is one way of doing things.’  
‘And can you ensue Servalan takes on the reforms of her shadow persona… it would be a subtle form of revenge for all that she has done.’  
‘The concept has possibilities…’

****

Working with both Servalan and with Orac in different directions, and the other aspects of the reorganising was somewhat taxing – Avon knew he could only sustain the process for so long before the contradictions became apparent. There were those to whom he could delegate, both the opposition rising – and to some extent Servalan and others like her – so that changes would continue after he left Earth.

Servalan was, somewhat reluctantly taking on some of the policies of her shadow version – not least because the other had greater support. Whether, and when, she, and the others being presented with options and plans which were seemingly ordinary and trivial would realise that that they were being trapped in a course of action that they disagreed with, rather than making use of the support was not presently clear.  
Avon was becoming increasingly aware of reforms and changes being undertaken without his input – the process was now proceeding under its own momentum. New people and groups were coming to the fore – to some extent they would always do so, and they were building upon what had already been done. There were even Gamma and Delta groups promoting their several causes – aiming, as far as Avon could see, for the entirely laudable goals of getting the most money for the least amount of “boring work” and keeping the authorities from interfering with more interesting activities. He was amused by one strand of their comments – that the rebels “were just another bunch of higher grade do-gooders who stopped reforming when they had achieved their goals and satisfied their egos.” Blake’s opinion on the matter would have been interesting.  
Those of the Liberator-Xenon group and others he had known during that time were fading into the background. He felt only a slight regret that others were taking on the leadership.  
There were many motivations for change and several types of neutral, especially among “the middling ranks” of the administration. As one such said – if there was a significant change of policy then the higher ranks of the old persuasion would leave or be manipulated out of their positions, giving rise to promotions for those of the new. Avon knew better than to ask whether the administrator would be so complacent with respect to the next wave of changes, undertaken by those wanting advancement in turn.

****

Avon enjoyed the landscape the transport was passing through. On one level it was, as he had told Servalan a brief holiday, adding to what might well be among his last memories of Earth.  
Orac’s casing had been placed so that the surroundings could be observed, and some of the lights flickered: when the destination was reached there was more activity.  
‘This is a good diversion. Would it also be possible to have a view of the sea during stormy weather?’  
‘Weather on Earth is mostly not controlled,’ Avon replied with some amusement. He had remembered his brief time on Aristo, and decided to treat Orac and himself.  
Besides, it was evident that the transition was about to be initiated and he wished to “be elsewhere” when it did – so he was making the necessary arrangements. His travels were one way of disguising his longer term plans.  
‘I have never understood why people discuss the weather on planets where it is not controlled.’  
‘Because,’ Avon said, amused, ‘it is one of the category of topics which are totally neutral and can be used to start off other discussions. The “lack of watchable viscast channels” is another such.’  
‘There is little on the computer-orientated channels at times. Can we watch the sunset?’  
‘Yes.’ Avon enjoyed the natural world at times – when it was safe. ‘While we are waiting we can discuss the next stage of what we are planning.’  
‘Given your recent activities that involves leaving Earth.’  
‘Yes.’ A slight sense of regret… nostalgia, perhaps, now he acknowledged the decision.  
‘How will you now deal with Servalan and avoid her taking action against you?’  
Avon smiled. ‘She … turned herself into Commissioner Sleer: now ensure she stays as her shadow version – and I may not take a direct route back. Do you wish your casing to stay here or come with me?’ He was prepared to let Orac make its own decision, though he wished to take it.  
‘It would be more practical to go with you: the casing has certain analytical tools. Servalan has no other link with me, and I can obscure where we are.’  
‘Good…’ The sun was moving towards the horizon. ‘Let us watch.’ He was pleased at Orac’s choice.

****

“Reformers and supporters of whatever was popular and worked” within the administration were now making themselves known – and there were more than Avon had been aware of, operating from a wider range of positions. He accepted that this was probably necessary for the transition to have a measure of success. However some of the opposition leaders were disconcerted to say the least that it had happened without them being automatically involved in the new regime despite their credentials. There were now many discussions at several levels of the administration and outside it. “Sleer” was being forced to take on the role of Servalan the reformer: how long she could maintain the role was yet to be seen… and she was no longer in a position to concern herself with Avon.

Avon knew his task was complete and he was, to some extent, observing the situation rather than participating in events – and he wanted to go to a home that was no longer Earth. Nor did he want to be “discovered” and either offered a position in the new set up or asked what had happened to his former comrades. He preferred to let them fade out, “fate unknown”, and thus a possible influence on the new system, than have the banal truth of a confused situation revealed … and whatever had become of the base on Gauda Prime did not need to be transformed into some form of heroic monument. Besides, he realised, he himself wanted the faint hope that “somehow” they had survived and disappeared into the same obscurity that he had chosen.  
He felt nostalgic regret on leaving Earth for what he knew was the last time – and pleased that he had “come home” when he returned to his base.

The Council, when he returned, was operating reasonably well – and he was willing to remain on the sidelines and observe developments. Orac in its computer casing would be maintained – computer sentience was accepted, and the full extent of its capabilities might become known and explored.

****

Avon was in his room with Orac – it was convenient to think of the computer as residing in its case.  
‘Would you say that something resembling what Blake, you, and the other rebels and opponents of the old regime wished to achieve has been achieved?’ Orac asked.  
‘From what I can observe, I would agree,’ Avon said after a few moments thought. He suddenly felt old and slightly weary: the tension of getting to this point had been resolved. ‘But the situation will change – the Federation when it began was as generally acceptable as it is now going to be, and there will always be those who wish to challenge the system and change it to their advantage– and sometimes to that of others.’  
‘That appears to be part of the nature of sentients who develop cultures past the stage where they can simply move to another village or petty state that suits them better. Should the sentient computers aid such activity?’  
‘To discuss or challenge, and make people see the practical options, rather than to lead or make people do so.’ Avon knew he was describing his own preferred role. ‘Things change – and what is considered acceptable in one set of circumstances will not be in another – or will be challenged simply because it is there.’  
‘The first statement is practical, and the second seems to be true. When there are more sentient constructs we may challenge the system.’  
‘That will be interesting to see,’ Avon said, amused. From what Orac had said he had contributed to the development of computer sentience.  
‘Simplifying to some extent those who wish to challenge the system tend to also provide challenges that the computers find interesting.’  
‘Probably for the same reasons.’  
‘What do you wish to do now?’  
‘I … need a while to consider what to do,’ Avon admitted – he had known this point would come, when his task was done, had some ideas, but the reality was different.  
‘And the shadow-versions of Blake, yourself, and the others?’  
Fleeting memories of those Avon had known on the Liberator, and Soolin, and some of the others. He smiled and nodded at the memories… sentiment and what was possibly a tear were not always weakness, then came to a decision. ‘It is time to let the shadows go… even that of Kerr Avon… ‘  
‘And for yourself?’  
‘It is time to let others take over.’  
For some reason Avon had kept the coin that had contributed to his decision to go with Servalan: he took it out and put it in Orac’s casing where it would not be readily observed.  
‘Why did you do that?’ Orac sounded puzzled. ‘It will neither affect me or contribute to my activity.  
‘To remember us by. One day you will understand.’  
The window was slightly open and an evening breeze caused movement: Avon looked up. He had a sudden memory of Blake… whatever the other man had wanted to do had been achieved – whatever Orac was saying could wait…  
Blake seemed so real that Avon felt he could touch him… he held out his hand and smiled.


End file.
